


Ошибка леди

by Nemhain



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: На ключ "Персонаж влюбляется. Опишите любовные переживания".На Wintersend.





	Ошибка леди

Николас задумчиво изучал занимавшееся на востоке стыдливо-розовое пламя рассвета. Удивительно правильное начало трудного дня – бессонная ночь. Ему сегодня новых рекрутов на «выпас» вести, а он заплутал в собственных мыслях. Впрочем, тренированное тело и разум и не такое выдержать могут, вряд ли кто-то вообще заметит, что Николас выглядит чуть более устало, чем обычно. Кто-то, кроме Джулиана.  
Николас провел ладонью по лицу, точно надеясь стереть сонливость и мысли о Джулиане, будто пот. И если на с первым получилось, то со вторым – нет.  
Было паршиво. Николас не знал, что делать, но просто лечь и подохнуть – не мог, не так жизнь воспитала. Над бессмысленным вопросом «Почему все так сложно?» он размышлял всю ночь. Точнее, ту часть ночи, когда не трахал неприлично красивую новобранку с севера Империи. Говорили, что раньше она была хорошим бардом. Северянка отдавалась с жаром, с жадностью требовала ласк и знала много таких штучек, о которых Николас и не догадывался… в постели ей не было равных, несомненно! Но думал Николас все равно о другом – о том, что, кажется, влюбился и не как всегда, а всерьез. И по-хорошему это называется как-то по-другому, но Николас даже приблизительно таких слов не знал.  
Молодая женщина под боком заворочалась и проснулась. Сладко улыбнувшись, хотела было поцеловать, но Николас мотнул головой:  
\- Не стоит.  
Она пожала плечами и вскоре ушла.  
Николас шепнул в потолок ругательство и тоже поднялся: рань несусветная, но бездельничать было уже вовсе невыносимо.

Он привык считать, что влюбленность – это трепет и предвкушение сладкого удовольствия, желание взять и отдать наслаждение - не только плотское, но и эмоциональное, восхищение, доводящее до блаженного отупения, и беспричинная счастливая улыбка на лице.  
Николас помнил, как влюбился впервые, в дочку торговца тканями, лавка которого была чуть ли не напротив его дома. Когда случалось пересечься с девушкой на улице, Николас одновременно мечтал сквозь землю провалиться и — обнять, никогда больше не отпускать от себя. От мимолетной улыбки и взглядов украдкой сердце ухало вниз, а сам он густо краснел. Николасу было только четырнадцать, и он был убежден, что будет любить только ее всю свою жизнь. Думал он так несколько месяцев, особенно неистово в это веря по вечерам, когда девушка отдавалась ему в закрытой лавке. Но потом – прошло, отгорело. А дочь белошвейки, жившей дальше по улице, оказалась намного красивее, и сердце Николаса снова билось в груди пойманным воробьем из-за колдовского взгляда зеленых глаз. Иногда, конечно, бывало, влюбленность приходила рука об руку с другими чувствами: болью из-за отказа, злостью и ревностью, - но и они не длились долго.  
Потом Николас понял, что для отношений не обязательно нужна влюблённость, довольно и других причин: похоти, денег, желания защитить или отомстить... Он быстро привык, что женщины редко ему отказывают, а из тех, кто не отказывал, мало кто не влюблялся в него – но играть чувствами других еще отвратительней, чем жизнью.  
Пока Николас не попал в серые стражи, он порой думал, что однажды заведет семью. И ясно понимал, что вряд ли сможет любить свою возможную жену всю жизнь – он не верил в такую любовь: романтические баллады врут. Но в том, что такую женщину он обязан будет уважать и защищать, сомнений не было.  
Что до мужчин, так с ними было, как Николасу казалось, проще: не то что бы это считалось правильным – перепихнуться с сослуживцем, но и трагедии особой не являлось. Каждый понимал, что нужно другому.   
Николас искренне считал, что все-таки больше любит женщин.

Когда в Ордене появился Джулиан, казавшийся белой вороной на фоне черных воронов из тех уголков Орлеи, что потемнее, Николас не подумал бы, что когда-нибудь… влюбится в него.  
Джулиан был слишком хорошо воспитан, слишком красив и ухожен, слишком благороден. Он общался с другими как с равными, но никогда бы не опустился до панибратства. Он старался быть другом, понимая, что если пройдет Посвящение – то будет с остальными спина к спине, а потому сейчас не время выбирать собеседников поприятнее. Но он ни с кем он не был откровенен до конца.   
Николас смотрел на него и думал, что мог бы любить его как женщину: это сильное тело хотелось изучать и ласкать, а не зажать в тиски объятий и трахать так сильно, как только можешь, лишь бы достичь разрядки. Вскоре после того, как пришло это осознание, он поймал темный взгляд Джулиана и понял, что тот знает. Николас не мог понять его чувств. Он вообще ничего не мог сперва понять в этом глубоком, вязком взгляде: безразличие, отвращение или желание – ни хрена не разобрать!

Как-то раз, когда Джулиан разговорился, и Николас при всех выяснил, что рекрут вообще-то девственник, самым ошарашенным оказался он сам. Но не растерялся, и они с приятелями быстро сообразили Джулиану девку покраше. Николас до сих пор помнил, как отказался сам наслаждаться радостями публичного дома и, пока остальные развлекались, сидел под дверью комнаты, где уединился Джулиан и хорошенькая эльфийская шлюшка. Николас хотел слышать, как этот спокойный голос сорвется в стон; он хотел знать, как будет расплавится эта невозмутимость в жаркой страсти.   
Но за дверью была тишина, и, наконец, Николас плюнул на приличия, которых придерживался из непонятного ему самому уважения к Джулиану, и зашел в комнату. Ему предстал лежащий на кровати одетый юноша, задумчиво изучающий потолок. Эльфийки не было. Джулиан посмотрел и невозмутимо поднял бровь. Но Николас не был бы собой, если бы не спросил, что произошло. Джулиан пожал плечами и сообщил, что девушка сбежала, обокрав его. Николас расхохотался и не мог остановится долго, чем, к своему удивлению, умудрился вывести Джулиана из себя:  
\- В чем дело? – раздраженно спросил тот.  
\- По-твоему, это не смешно? – Николас даже не знал, как объясниться, тем более, что ему в голову пришла идея поинтереснее, чем болтовня. – Но знаешь, я, пожалуй, никому не расскажу об этом. Я тебе помогу сам, - он начал вытаскивать свою рубаху из штанов.  
Джулиан пристально, спокойно посмотрел на него и тихо, но непреклонно сказал:  
\- Нет.  
Николас так и не смог понять, почему это «нет» смогло остановить, и отчего Джулиан не повелся на откровенный шантаж. Но Николас не трахнул его тогда, не рассказал о забавной ситуации приятелям потом и никогда не напоминал Джулиану о произошедшем. По всему получалось – какое-то колдовство. Но даже об этом Николас в тот раз не подумал, а только ухмыльнулся и пообещал себе, что еще возьмет свое.

После этого случая Джулиан начал искать общества Николаса - причем, едва ли, чтобы поговорить или пооследить за тем, чтобы тот чего лишнего не сболтнул: откровенный анекдот про удалую шлюшку всплыл очень скоро из уст самого Джулиана, уж больно много народу задавало наводящие вопросы - а просто побыть рядом.   
Что было еще возмутительнее и невообразимее, Николаса это не раздражало, хотя он и не понимал, зачем Джулиан так делает. Джулиан мог прийти в шумную трапезную, где стражи резались в карты, сесть у стены и раскрыть книгу. Уж ей-ей Создатель, не самое тихое место, чтобы почитать!   
Николас тогда украдкой кидал на него взгляды и любовался, пожалуй, так, как можно было бы любоваться женщиной - если бы только Джулиан, несомненно, не был мужчиной. Николас даже задавался вопросом: есть ли в нем подобное обаяние, схожие черты, притягивающие взгляд? Изящные сильные пальцы. Непокорный разворот плеч. Напряженный изгиб шеи. Высокие, гордые скулы. Четко очерченные, упрямые губы… Николас тут же думал о том, чего он еще не видел, и жар охватывал тело. Он знал, что не одному ему Джулиан покоя не дает, видел, как глаза его собратьев по ордену скользят по новичку. Но точно также видел стальной взгляд, которым одаривал их Джулиан. То, что Николасу подобного не доставалось, делало его особенным; немое присутствие и негласное доверие создавали ощущение уюта между ними двумя. Это не было как-то связано с влюбленностью, скорее – с дружбой, но и с чем-то еще тоже.  
Николас был уверен, что все дело все-таки в похоти, а хороший трах — он знал по опыту - никакую дружбу не портил. Как только он возьмет Джулиана, влюбленность начнет ослабевать, потому что не останется уже этой манящей таинственности и молчаливости; Джулиан раскроется и будет всецело принадлежать Николасу. И тогда они смогут стать отличными друзьями, без всяких там соплей и «я буду любить тебя до гроба».

Но вышло наоборот. Проще не стало. Стало только сложнее – никто больше не мог дать Николасу того сплава эмоций и плотского наслаждения, что давал Джулиан. Может, конечно, он плохо искал, но искать лучше было уже невозможно.   
Это была не влюбленность. Это было похоже на какое-то незаметное и кажущееся поначалу безвредным отравление. Отравление Джулианом. Николасу хотелось биться головой о стену, когда подобные мысли приходили в голову. А потом можно еще и об пол – от осознания, что это его, Николаса, мысли, а не чьи-нибудь.

Николасу было плохо, когда Джулиана был не рядом. Когда командор отправил того в Вал Руайо за каким-то рекрутом, Николас стал раздражителен и слишком – неприлично слишком! – много думал. Ему отчаянно не хватало уютного молчания. Ему нужен был взгляд темных глаз и редкие уроки шахматной игры, которые повадился давать ему бывший шевалье. Он скучал по запаху Джулиана, по силе рук, по отзывчивости тела. Но голосу. По плотно сжатым губами, которые не выражают ничего и в то же время все – от раздражения до страстного нетерпения.  
Николас никогда не говорил с Джулианом о чувствах: тот не был юной девой, чтобы находить в таких разговорах удовольствие, да и – несмотря на свою невинность – не казался наивным и глупым в вопросе чувств. Но сейчас это показалось Николасу важным – чтобы Джулиан знал. Возможно, он надеялся, что тот назовет его идиотом, и развернется, спокойно, но непреклонно закрыв за собой дверь. Навсегда. Или – не закрыв, но точно определив их отношения как «друзья, которые всегда и во всем помогут друг другу». Или… Николас жаждал ясности почти так же сильно, как самого Джулиана сейчас.

Потом они не виделись полтора года: командор организовал экспедицию в Камберленд, слишком уж развесистыми стали слухи о порождениях тьмы в тех землях. Николас отправился с ним, до того как Джулиан вернулся.

Николас вошел в трапезную и тут же его взгляд выцепил знакомую осанку. Джулиан сидел спиной и беседовал с сидевшей рядом женщиной, той самой, бывшим бардом. Николас так и не мог вспомнить, как ее зовут. Она всячески пыталась прикоснуться к Джулиану, завладеть его вниманием полностью. Николас устало почесал неопрятно заросший подбородок и сел за соседний стол, спиной к парочке. Эльфы поспешили принести ему еды, но кусок в горло не лез.  
Николас надеялся, что он – забыл. Но точно коросту содрали с язвы: он снова чувствовал все, как полтора года тому назад. Как год. Как полгода тому. На самом деле, он чувствовал все время. Просто…  
На плечи легли руки, и даже сквозь ткань рубашки и дублета Николас почувствовал знакомое, но так старательно забытое – и не забытое вовсе – тепло. Он хотел дернуть плечами, скидывая их: что это еще за нежности? С какой стати? Но не смог. Память подбросила осознание – Джулиан касался его сейчас посреди общей залы, не обращая внимания ни на чьи взгляды… Николас застыл, как каменный. Через пару минут знакомый голос доверительно сообщил:  
\- Выглядишь отвратительно.  
Николас не знал, что ответить. С одной стороны, какое дело Джулиану до его внешнего вида? С другой – а почему нет? Какое право он имеет делать замечания, любезничая с другой? Но – почему нет? Николасу вот было дело до мелкой дрожи ладоней, что он ощущал на своих плечах. Ему было дело до проклятой бардессы, хотя и он сам от воздержания не страдал. Но Николас никогда не говорил Джулиану ничего, что дало бы ему право возмутиться. А потому он просто откинул голову назад, упираясь затылком в торс мужчины, и тихо произнес, стараясь вложить в одно лишь слово все:  
\- Джулиан…  
Тот облегченно выдохнул и сжал плечи Николаса, сказав еще тише:  
\- Я – тоже.  
Николас ухмыльнулся, мысленно качая головой. Нет, это – не влюбленность.  
Одна леди как-то раз гневно ему заявила, что он не узнает настоящую любовь даже если та вцепится ему в задницу. Похоже, леди ошибалась.


End file.
